


rosewine

by naktoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, except i totally can, god i cant believe thats an actual fucking au tag, this is kind of messy. as is everything if uckginw rite. god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon is not the wisest person, but maybe he's made a somewhat alright choice for once.<br/>(He just needs cash. That's all.)</p>
<p>(<a href="http://sweet-hwh.tumblr.com/post/137347353940/transfiction-rosewine%22">available in thai!</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rosewine

**Author's Note:**

> IDK MAN i didnt want to end it like this but i was like "what the fuck else do i do with it" so now heres this. i might write more for it later but for now!! heres this  
> im sorry i havent been writing as much, work absolutely kicks my ass and writers block has been claiming my ass lately so it's just. so hard. to write anything.  
> i've got some more things planned soon!!! and the next fic in my vampire au will be coming soon i promise. i keep writing oneshots instead of writing that and i hate myself.  
> also, i dedicate this to alex because i pitched the idea to him and he absolutely lost his shit over it. thank you for the motivation dearest
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope you enjoy!!

Hyungwon is fucked.

Well, not literally, though he wishes that were the case. Instead, he’s staring at a text from his mother informing him that no, they will not be paying for Hyungwon’s tuition next year because of his dreadful grades.

So, Hyungwon is looking at over twelve thousand dollars that he has to somehow scrape up over the summer.

“Fuck me,” Hyungwon says, laying across Minhyuk’s bed.

“I would, but I’m currently taken, sorry.” Minhyuk says, not looking up from his laptop, dutifully typing out an essay like Hyungwon should be doing. “What’s up?”

In response, Hyungwon lays his phone across Minhyuk’s keyboard, and Minhyuk sucks in a breath when he reads the text.

“That’s rough, man.” Minhyuk says, looking up then. “What are you gonna do?”

“Uh, I dunno? Cry a lot? Fuck.” Hyungwon buries his face in Minhyuk’s comforter, groaning, “This is the worst,” into the fabric.

“This is indeed the worst, I can’t even think of some cheesy line of garbage to cheer you up.” Minhyuk confesses, patting Hyungwon’s back. “We’ll think of something, I’m sure. Maybe you can wow your parents in these last few weeks, prove that you’re worth funding.”

“I fucking doubt it, but thanks.” Hyungwon returns to his own bed, pulling the covers up over his head and whining. He hears Minhyuk laugh at him.

“So,” Minhyuk begins, leaning into Hyungwon’s personal space as Hyungwon pulls his Subway sandwich free of its wrapper, “what are you willing to do to get that tuition money?”

“What do you mean?” Hyungwon asks, tilting his head up to look at Minhyuk and, as a result, bumping his forehead against Minhyuk’s chin. “Ow.”

“Sorry. But, I’ve got an idea of what you could do. Wanna hear it?”

“God, just spit it out.”

“Get yourself a sugar daddy.”

Hyungwon’s hands pause over his sandwich, fingertips lightly touching the bread. “What?”

“I said, get yourself a sugar daddy. Come on, you’re gorgeous, and probably a good fuck.” Minhyuk sits across from Hyungwon, resting his chin in his hands. “So, what do you say?”

“I say you are a crazy bitch,” Hyungwon says firmly, picking his sub up and taking a big bite of it. “Do you have the contacts to arrange this?”

Minhyuk waggles his eyebrows, and Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “I do, actually.”

“Hold the fuck on, that’s not me conceding to this.”

“It totally is! But, I’m supposed to meet Kihyun for lunch in a bit, I just swung by to propose that to you.” Minhyuk stands up, nudging Hyungwon as he passes by. “Think about it, dude.”

Hyungwon sighs and sets about devouring his sandwich in peace.

He ends up all but forgetting about the exchange until, exactly a week later, Minhyuk slaps a slip of paper down on the lunch table.

“The fuck is this?” Hyungwon asks, pausing with a chip resting against his bottom lip.

“That’s your daddy’s number.”

Hyungwon throws the chip at Minhyuk’s face.

“I’m serious!” Minhyuk says with a laugh. “I called the dude that Kihyun knows and told him about it and he was like, ‘I know just the guy!’ and gave me this number. So I’m giving it to you. Take it or leave it, negotiations are up to you and him, not me.”

Hyungwon studies the piece of paper, skimming the number, then reaches over and pockets it. Minhyuk grins, satisfied. “This isn’t me accepting this, by the way,” Hyungwon says, disgruntled.

“You’re desperate,” Minhyuk points out.

And, well, he is. So, later that night, he waits until Minhyuk’s gone to get something to eat and calls the number.

He’s really not expecting an answer, but. “Hello?”

Hyungwon has never claimed to be the most elegant of creatures, so he replies with, “Yeah, hey, who the hell is this?”

Thankfully, the guy on the other end laughs, a gentle chuckle. “This is Shin Hoseok, but call me Wonho, please. Who the hell is this?”

“Chae Hyungwon. Someone, uh, gave me your number and told me that you’re, uh- told me you could help me.”

“Oh, are you the one Hyunwoo was telling me about earlier? College debt, or something like that.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Hyungwon really cannot believe he’s having this conversation right now, talking to a potential daddy. He rolls over in bed and groans inwardly. “What, uh- shit, I don’t know what questions I should be asking.”

“Take your time, dearest.”

Hyungwon cringes. “I- how reliable are you? Like, how much of a risk is this for me. I’m not going to do this if you can’t fork over the cash.”

Wonho laughs again, louder this time. “I assure you, I’m very reliable. I’m sitting on an inheritance that’s five times what your tuition is, and slowly growing due to investments. There’s no worries there.”

Hyungwon feels a little lightheaded when he tries to imagine such a large amount of money. “Uh, okay, Jesus shit. Uh, where do you live?”

“Seoul, close to your college, I believe. Are you going home for the summer?”

“No, the college offers summer boarding and I really don’t want to listen to my parents bitch at me for three months. Fuck that.”

“Lovely, that means we can meet soon. Would you like to go out to dinner, just to discuss this more in-depth? You can make a decision then, there’s no rush.”

“... Will you be paying?”

“Of course, dear.”

Hyungwon hears footsteps outside and, fearing that it’s Minhyuk, rushes to answer. “Yes, yes, that’s fine, uh, god. T-Text me? Tell me where you want to eat and I’ll meet you there, uh, Saturday at…”

“Is nine good?” Wonho asks, and Hyungwon thinks it’s rather clear that Wonho has done this many times before, voice smooth as silk. It makes Hyungwon tingle a bit.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Uh, I gotta go. It was… nice to talk to you?”

“It was nice to talk to you as well, dear. See you then!”

Hyungwon lets his phone fall onto the pillow beside him just as Minhyuk opens the door, carrying a pizza box.

“Sup dude!” Minhyuk says, triumphantly holding the box over his head. “I’ve brought dinner.”

Hyungwon mimics Minhyuk’s victorious pose, hoping that his newfound nervousness doesn’t show too much.

God, what the fuck is he getting himself into?

Hyungwon had an idea of what Wonho must look like just from his voice, picturing some sort of smart 30-something businessman with a nice suit. The only part of that he gets right is the nice suit.

Wonho is tall, but not as tall as Hyungwon, with a long face and a dazzling smile, brown hair parted expertly to one side. He’s waiting at the door for Hyungwon and it occurs to Hyungwon that Wonho doesn’t know what he looks like, so Hyungwon cautiously approaches and asks, “Uh, are- are you Wonho?”

He was secretly hoping it wasn’t Wonho, really, because this man in front of him is far too beautiful and Hyungwon’s current outfit, made up of his nicest clothes, are a far cry from Wonho’s formal dress. Sadly, Wonho nods enthusiastically and gently takes Hyungwon’s hands in his.

“You’re Hyungwon, correct?” Wonho asks, just for clarification.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Hey. How are you?”

“Wonderful, and you?”

“I am nervous as all shit,” Hyungwon whispers, and Wonho’s face lights up with a smile. Hyungwon’s heart beats a little faster, and he curses inwardly. “This restaurant is way too nice for me. You’re way too nice for me.”

“Nonsense,” Wonho says, tucking Hyungwon’s hand into the bend of his elbow and leading him into the main dining room. “You’re fine, darling. Just as gorgeous as the rest of us.”

The compliment settles oddly on Hyungwon’s shoulders and he stares at his feet instead of at the people around him or Wonho, careful to stay close to Wonho lest he run into a table or some shit. Wonho eventually stops at a booth along the wall, gesturing for Hyungwon to sit, and Hyungwon slides into one side of the booth. Wonho takes the other, smiling at Hyungwon.

A waiter brings over two menus and asks for their drink orders. Wonho orders a glass of champagne, and even though Hyungwon hates the stuff, he follows Wonho’s lead and does the same.

“Uh, have- have you been here long?” Hyungwon asks, and Wonho shakes his head.

“No, not really. Just long enough to sort out our reservation.”

“Oh god, you made a reservation?”

Wonho laughs. “Of course I did. Order whatever you’d like, dear.”

Hyungwon makes a point of not looking at any of the prices, all of it astronomical to him, and does as instructed. He eventually ends up with a steak, something he hasn’t had in years, and downs two glasses of champagne just to feel like he fits in.

He thinks that this is a good experience above all else, being somewhat pampered for the night by a pretty boy who thinks Hyungwon is pretty. Wonho keeps talking to Hyungwon about Hyungwon’s college life, directing the conversation away from his own matters in a rather pointed manner. It’s a charming gesture and Hyungwon feels his face growing warmer, but he wants to blame it on the alcohol.

“So, do you like this?” Wonho asks once their plates have been cleared and they’re waiting on the check.

“Oh, hell yeah I do.” Hyungwon says, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but Wonho just smiles and nods.

“I’m glad to hear that. Are you interested, then?”

Oh, yeah, that is why Hyungwon’s sitting in this five-star restaurant. “Uh. Can I have a few more days to think about it?”

“Absolutely! There’s no rush, I just wanted to see if you’d given it any thought yet.” Wonho reaches for one of Hyungwon’s hands, and Hyungwon gives it to him, smiling slightly when Wonho takes it in his gently. “In any case, I think I would genuinely enjoy being friends with you, if nothing else. I don’t think I can pay you for that, but if you decide this isn’t for you, feel free to save my number nonetheless.”

“Oh, I… yeah, yeah! Okay, that’s fine. Save mine too.”

“I already have.”

God dammit. “You’re too fucking smooth, I hate it.”

Wonho grins, running his thumb over Hyungwon’s knuckles. “Glad to know you like it.”

At the end of the night, Wonho walks Hyungwon out to his car, offering his suit jacket when Hyungwon complains of the cold.

“Oh, god no, that thing costs more than I can fucking imagine,” Hyungwon says, shaking his head fervently. “If I ruined it or something, I can’t pay for that.”

Despite his protests, Wonho still drapes it over his shoulders, and Hyungwon snuggles down into the warmth. God _dammit_.

“Don’t worry about returning it. Perhaps you can wear it for some nice occasion.” Wonho says, stopping at the side of Hyungwon’s car and waiting for Hyungwon to unlock it before opening the door for him.

“God, you’re so fucking nice,” Hyungwon groans, slapping his hands over his face. “Do you want to kiss?”

“Kiss?” Wonho repeats, and Hyungwon nods. “I suppose? If you want to, that would be fine, yes.”

Hyungwon puts his hands tentatively on Wonho’s shoulders and Wonho places a hand at Hyungwon’s waist, pulling him a tad bit closer and kissing him gently. It’s arguably the best kiss Hyungwon’s ever had, though most of his kisses are drunken and slobbery, and Hyungwon feels like he’s buzzing when Wonho pulls away.

“Get home safely, dear.” Wonho says, a soft smile on his face. Hyungwon nods, sliding into the driver’s seat and rolling the window down so he can wave at Wonho as Wonho walks away. Wonho waves back and, once he’s out of sight, Hyungwon takes a moment to let his head fall against the headrest and yell aimlessly.

The best date of Hyungwon’s life just had to be with a fucking stranger. God damn.

Hyungwon wanted to make a point not to tell Minhyuk a damn thing about his night out, but the instant Minhyuk asks him about the suit jacket (“You told me you had a date but I didn’t know there’d be suits involved!”), Hyungwon spills.

“Holy shit!” Minhyuk yells once he’s done, bouncing excitedly on his bed. “Holy shit! So, are you gonna do it?”

“It’s worth a try, I guess,” Hyungwon says, flopping down on his bed and sighing when Minhyuk squeals from the other side of the room. “Come on, Minhyuk, calm down.”

“No, this is huge! When have you ever taken my advice before and had a good outcome? This is such a success for both of us!”

“... True, true. But, I’m gonna call him tomorrow I think, and tell him that we’re on, just to try it out.” Hyungwon drags his hands down his face. “It’s really nerve-wracking, honestly.”

“It kinda sounds it. I don’t need that because I have an actual job and also a boyfriend. Maybe one day you will also have an actual job and a boyfriend.”

“Fuck off.”

Nervousness turns into excitement and boils down into heat under Hyungwon’s skin, Hyungwon crying out against Wonho’s skin and pressing his body flush with Wonho’s.

The first thing Hyungwon says after Wonho has collapsed beside him is, “Holy shit,” breathed out in a rush. Wonho laughs, reaching over to tuck some of Hyungwon’s hair behind his ear.

“Worth it?” Wonho asks, sounding as satisfied as Hyungwon feels.

“Hell yeah.”

Wonho smiles, curling himself around Hyungwon and pulling the sheets over them. “Sorry, forgot to ask if you were okay with cuddling.”

“Dude, I’m okay with anything. I’m pretty sure you just gave me the best fuck of my life, cuddling is nothing compared to that.”

Hyungwon ends up staying the night, waking to Minhyuk texting him frantically and essentially shitting himself when Hyungwon tells him to chill the fuck out. Wonho offers breakfast but Hyungwon explains he has a morning class (which, is not a lie, except it’s three hours from now and he could totally eat breakfast but _the embarrassment_ ).

It feels almost like his typical one-night stands, but the idea that it will, most certainly, happen again is very new. Mostly his drunken nights are unsatisfactory and, in the end, complete garbage, and Hyungwon barely talks to anyone he fucks after the fucking occurs. However, this is definitely something Hyungwon could get used to.

Wonho kisses Hyungwon’s cheek before he leaves and it makes Hyungwon’s chest feel warm in the weirdest way. He hates it.

The strange feeling of dirtiness doesn’t catch up with Hyungwon until he’s telling Wonho his bank account number for transfer purposes, and until he sees five thousand dollars in his deposit history.

“Oh my god, I’m a whore,” Hyungwon deadpans as he’s looking at his online bank statement, and Minhyuk snorts.

“Indeed. A monogamous whore, however.”

“God, shut up.”

In just a few short weeks, Hyungwon has more than enough to pay for his last two years of college altogether and it’s very, very scary.

“You don’t understand, I’ve literally never had more than a couple hundred in my account at any given time,” Hyungwon explains while Wonho peers at him over the rim of his glass, filled to the brim with a chocolate milkshake that they’re currently sharing. It’s a very cozy date in a local diner, more what Hyungwon is used to. He’s thankful for it.

“Do whatever you’d like with it,” Wonho says, setting the glass down.

“You do realize we were given straws to drink that with.”

“Fuck the straws. Fuck the system.”

Hyungwon chuckles and Wonho beams at him. “Sweet boy, fucking the system and straws and such. The perfect boyfriend.”

“Oh, so we’re dating now?” Wonho teases, and Hyungwon nods.

“We might as well be. But still pay me.”

“That’s not how dating works.”

“Fuck the system.”


End file.
